fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Hoshida
"I know you think I've done something wrong, therefore I must face the punishment. That, I understand. What I don't understand is why my 'punishment' is so bad, considering mom's death WASN'T MY FAULT!''" - Oliver, angry at Xenda for kidnapping and enslaving him'' Oliver Hoshida is a 25 year old boy created for the anime TV show and manga Fairy Tail. He is fanmade and is a member of the Fairy Tail guild with requip magic. He is the brother of Xenda Hoshida. Appearance Oliver is about 5' 5" tall, being shorter than the average man. He does not have many muscles, and according to Elfman Strauss, 'isn't a real man', because 'real men have muscles'. He has short blonde hair that is almost always perfectly brushed, as Oliver is obsessed with having perfect hair. His guild mark is on his left cheek, which is Natsu Dragneel's fault (more on that later). Oliver's eyes are brown, but have slowly changed in shade since he was a child. Unlike Erza Scarlett, Oliver is most commonly seen without his armour on, and wears a blue shirt, brown shorts and black shoes with blue laces. He always wears a black glove on his left hand, similar to those of Jellal Fernandes'. His standard armour (Knight Armour) is a grey, metal version of his normal clothes with the same yellow Heart Kreuz icon on his shirt (despite Heart Kruez being a girl's clothing brand, Oliver got it custom made because he likes the brand). Personality Oliver is a generally cheery person, always chatting with people around the guild hall. He tries to make friends, and has only gotten into one fight with someone else in the guild (although he technically was forced to fight by other guild members, and it on his first day in the guild). Once he tried to befriend Kiralia (Kira) Fallen, but failed due to Kira's dark and mysterious past. Since then, Oliver has been dissapointed that Kira didn't accept his friendship, and tried to learn more about her. Oliver has never been on an S-class quest, and when Makarov prompted him to take the exam, Oliver politely refused. Oliver also likes to play pranks and tricks on his friends and fellow guild members. History and Appearances Oliver Hoshida was born on May 28th, X767 to his mother Isabel Hoshida and his father Zakeri Hoshida, in the small town of Kibishīdesu. His mother died at birth and his father raised him. Oliver's sister, Xenda Hoshido, never got along with him, mainly because at a young age Xenda didn't understand much and believed Oliver was the cause of their mother's death. Oliver became friends with Wai and Sierra Honchiku at a young age, and they have been friends from when Oliver was 5 years old to the present. At age 13, Oliver decided that he wanted to join a guild, so he left his town and Sierra and , telling them that they should keep in touch, in search of a guild full of friendly wizards. After searching for a guild for a long time, he found Fairy Tail and decided to knock on the guild hall door, and play a prank on whoever decided to answer it. After a few seconds, Natsu Dragneel answered the door and asked what Oliver what he wanted. Oliver told Natsu he wanted to join the guild, and they shook hands, but to Natsu's surprise, he was electrocuted by a buzzer on Oliver's hand! Natsu let Oliver come in but warned him that he would get him back. Shortly after Oliver was signed up with the guild, he tried to befriend Natsu, and met Lucy Heartfillia and Gray Fullbuster in the process. When Natsu asked Oliver what his magic was, Oliver said 'requip', and everyone turned to face him and silenced. Erza Scarlett, the only other requip wizard in the guild and also arguably the strongest female guild member, stood up and told Oliver that she had the same magic as him. Shortly after, a few guild members started talking about how Oliver might be as strong as Erza because they have the same magic. The guild members started chanting for Oliver and Erza to fight, and although they both really didn't feel like it, they accepted. During the fight, Oliver revealed his secret power, tapping certain objects with the glove on his left hand to gain new armour for a short period of time. Although there was certain points in which Oliver landed a good hit on Erza, he lost to Erza's great power. Soon after the fight, Natsu goes behind Oliver and tells him that he's 'not an official member of Fairy Tail yet'. When Oliver turns around to see what he's talking about, Natsu stamps the guild icon on his face! Oliver joining the guild happens in between an arc, and from then until the Xenda arc, Oliver is a side character and doesn't have much importance. The Xenda arc (fanmade arc) After about 11 years in the guild, Oliver gets kidnapped while he is sleeping in his house. When he wakes up, he finds that his sister Xenda Hoshida is the one that kidnapped him. Once his sister saw that Oliver was up, she started beating him up. After about 5 minutes, Oliver begs to know what's going on. Xenda tells him that she is still mad at him for 'being responsible for their mother's death' (at this point veiwers of the anime or manga don't know Oliver's past so there is a flashback showing what happened), and that she thinks that Oliver doesn't deserve the right to be successful and be in a guild, so now he has to stay with her and be her slave. Oliver knows that it's pointless to fight back, so he lets this happen because he knows that his friends will come help him. After about a week of slavery, Team Natsu finally finds Oliver and they (including Oliver) fight Xenda. After a big fight, Xenda gets defeated and Oliver starts to get emotional because of how Team Natsu would fight for him and defend him. Magic and abilities '''Requip Magic - '''This magic allows Oliver to change into different armours with different abilities at will. His main armour is Knight Armour, although he only wears it when battling, and wears normal clothing otherwise. '''Armour Copy Magic - '''The glove on Oliver's left hand allows him to create new armour by touching certain objects with his index finger. This doesn't work with everything, however, and Oliver cannot use the armour again when he requips out of it, that is unless he touches the object again.